Tricks and Puzzles
Prolouge In the void, a figure stands alone. “ARGH!!!! I can take it! Someone, anyone GET ME OUT!” The characters rage seemed to go out of control. In a blinding rage, the character sends huge orbs of fire flying in every direction. “ As if in response to the figures words, an orange cloaked creature comes opens a hole in the void and enters. “Hello.” The figure stops and looks in the direction of the voice, “Hello?” Can it be? Did someone open… When the figure laid his eyes on the creature he drew a breath. There the stranger was. But it wasn’t….human. It was more like a cloak with, glowing orange eyes. “I am here to set you free from your prison.” The figure’s face turned from that of awe to that of joy. “Its…Its actually happening.” The figure sid as if he thought he was dreaming. With no hesitation the figure flew through the portal with a smug grin on his face. He looked back to see if the creature was also going to come out of the portal but nothing was there. The figure frowned, confused, but he shook it off and started in the direction of the nearest planet. As he flew the figure thought to himself. That…thingy has no idea what it just did. On Tregon (Those who wish to participate may do so by editing under here.) It was an unusually cold day on the plane of Tregon. Clouds were everywhere in the sky, the sky itself was dark, yet the people were very active. Going to parks, movie theaters, and other recreational activities. Arbiter, however, joined none of them, and contented himself by sitting in the shade of a tree, meditating. Tueor by coincidence was resting on the same tree, trying to catch up on his sleep after a long morning of hero work. A portal opens up, and Jeniyus steps out onto Tregon. Holding her blue sword in front of her, she looks around for any supervillains to fight. Then, she lowers her sword. "What the hell? The website said that there were plenty of supervillains here." She shakes her head and sighs. "That's the last time I use Bing." Tueor wakes up at the sound of Jeniyus's voice. "What? You used Bing? That never works, always use google." Jeniyus, not even looking around for the source of the voice, shouts, "I know, right?! Google is tops!" "Yeah, totally." Tueor stand up and walks over to Jeniyus. "Hey there." "Hi..." Jeniyus raises her sword again. "Are you a supervillain?!" Tueor folded his arms. "Why would you think that?" Jeniyus pouted. "Because Bing said...that the area was filled with supervillains..." "Bing said that. There are a lot of supervillains but not right now." As if in to response to Tueors words the city in downtown started going crazy. People were running everywhere. Jeniyus looks over to the town. "Well, I guess we should go check that out..." "Yeah, we should. Lets go." Tueor startes running toward the town. Jeniyus follows, running close behind Tueor, holding her sword out to her side. In the town, Tueor stops a man who ran right next him. "Calm down sir, whats happened?" The man frantically said, "You havent heard? The planet of this president is dead!" Tueors eyes open in shock. "What? How?" The man hurredly answers "He was turned into rocky road ice cream and melted into a puddle!" With that the man ran off into the crowds of the city. A looke of pure bewilderment came over Jeniyus. "Rocky road ice cream?" "Hmm.... thats odd. How and why did this happen?" Tueor turns to Jeniyus, "Do you know?" "Nope. The only other supervillain I know is a cat burglar." Jeniyus looks around the chaotic crowd. "Maybe somebody saw who did this?" "I doubt it. If something like this could really happen, the murderer could have been anywhere. Jeniyus turns to Tueor. "What should we do?" "We will have to find him. But we will need Arbiters help." "Lead the way." Tueor and Jeniyus walk over to where they both see Arbiter. "Tueor, Jeniyus." Arbiter says, not even bothering to pause from his meditation and open his eyes. "You need not tell me anything. I can see all and hear all on this world. And I can tell that we have an interesting murderer with a childish sense of humor running amok. His power... rivals mine." "What? But your power is insane. He rivals it? Oh boy....Do you know where he is?" Tueor asks. "I am already trying to find him." Arbiter said. "I can see this entire planet with my mind..." "And?" "...and I am having a difficult time doing so. A planet is a large thing- be patient." "Fine." Tueor folds his arms and waits patiently. "Arbiter's eyes suddenly open; golden light seems to shine from them. "I think I've located a man that fits our description." he said. "In fact, after searching over half of your planet, I see that he's not... far from here..." "Really? Lead the way Arbiter." With that the three ran to a small grove just outside of the city. There they encountered a strange figure resting in the shadows of one of the trees he was sitting in. As soon as they could see him, he saw them. As they looked at the figure he studied them with bright orange eyes that seemed to have life in them. "Well, hello there!" "Your the one who did this!?" Tueor shouts at the figure. "Why have you done this?" "That is not really your concern now is it?" The figure replied with a dance in his voice. "Why would you need to know?" "Let me ask you one question," Arbiter said. "What do human lives mean to you?" Category:Story Category:M-NUva